It is known that the phase of the color subcarrier signal relative to the color reference burst of a video signal determines the hue or color of the image displayed on a television receiver or monitor. Furthermore, there exist in the prior art many methods and circuits for combining the red, blue and green video color signals to produce resultant composite video color signals for displaying images having colors which are combinations of these three colors. For example, the prior art systems have attempted to generate phase-shifted signals by delay lines, but poor colors were produced because it was difficult accurately to control the phase angles of the various signals. Furthermore, there exists a prior art system in which color switching signals operate a multiplexer to which the color subcarrier and an inverted color subcarrier are applied to produce signals which are applied to a pair of analog phase shifters, such as resonant RLC circuits, whose phase-shifted sinusoidal outputs are electrically summed to produce a resultant color signal; however, such a system requires an analog phase shifter which is both expensive and space-consuming. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of such prior art: 4,040,086; 4,139,863; 4,149,184; and 4,155,095.